Regeneration of the brush border of the proximal kidney tubule after isolateral ischemia has been minitored by transmission electron microscopy. The brush border takes longer to reform than does restoration of full activity of three enzymes (alkaline phosphatase, maltase, and gamma-glutamyltranspeptidase) used as biochemical markers of brush border integrity.